A mesh network is built up with nodes (also denoted as stations in this disclosure) that typically are connected to neighbors within the range of a radio connection of the nodes, i.e. how far their communication signals may propagate. The range of the radio connection is typically determined by parameters such as output power and sensitivity of the radio transceiver which is used for the communication. However, in large and dense mesh networks several nodes may be located within the same radio connection range. This typically leads to that connectivity and capacity in the mesh network becomes limited because of interference between the nodes.
Another challenge of the mesh networks is typically to ensure that a node is heard by sufficiently many neighbors (also denoted as peers in this disclosure) so that all nodes are able to connect to all other nodes within the mesh either directly or by multihop. When nodes within the mesh network are too far apart, background noise may typically limit the system performance such that the mesh network is not fully connected. On the other hand, if the nodes are too close they typically interfere with each other's transmissions since they have to share sparse radio resources. This also typically results in a system limitation since interference from other transmitting nodes in the mesh network or other transmitting nodes such as from other mesh networks typically causes increasingly high bit error rate in transmission of data packets.
Therefore there is a need for solutions which minimize interference between nodes in dense network environments.